Dragon Mating Ritual
by jaja d
Summary: Summary: Gajeel explains to Romeo some of the seven mating rituals of a Dragon Slayer. and the story gives examples tee-hee :P. Pairings Natsu and Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gajeel explains to Romeo and Macao the seven mating rituals of a Dragon Slayer. (and gives examples tee-hee –he-he-he.) Pairings Natsu and Lucy slight Gajeel and Levy, Romeo and Wendy

Gajeel was the type to keep to himself. He never likes to interfere in the business of others. He was just that kind of person but when he noticed the mixed anger and embarrassed expression of a young black haired boy entering the doors of Fairy Tail he couldn't help but meddle especially since there was a noticeable bite mark found on the flame boy's neck. To top it all, it wasn't the regular love mark. It was a bite which obviously wasn't made by an animal or a monster. It was made by a person, a human being, by a dragon slayer.

"What happened to you?" Macao asked in shock. "NOTHING!" Romeo shouted back. He didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful to his father but he just didn't want to explain his recent ordeal to him or to anyone. "What or who exactly bit you?" Mirajane teasingly asked. It wasn't actually a question more like a statement. Mirajane being Mirajane she already knew the answer to her inquiry.

Romeo decided to just sit in front of the bar. If he was only old enough to order any kind of liquor he would've, unfortunately he was just old enough to imagine the thought of ordering and drinking liquor. He didn't even sense Gajeel approaching. He only became aware of him when he sat beside him. The two remained quiet for quite awhile but it was Gajeel who first broke the silence when he said "Oi.". "Nani/What?" Romeo asked. "Do you believe in Dragons?" Gajeel asked sternly. If Romeo only had the balls he would've answered with "wtf kind of question is that? Don't you see I'm having a moment here." But sadly he wasn't brave enough for those words to escape his lips so he just remained silent.

"The dragons that took me, Natsu and Wendy took us as their own. They were our surrogate parents. They thought us about magic, the world, how to read, to take care of ourselves. They left us with all sorts of wisdom and knowledge. I was a lot older when my dragon left me. So I remember more intricate details of some of his teachings. I remembered a day where he withheld training and decided to explain to me about partners. Dragons will only choose a partner that would be a match for them. The partner will not necessarily be as strong as them but should at least be as strong willed as them. Another thing is that they should be compatible in characteristics. There's no point in having a partner where you will end up arguing most of the time. That would take the fun out of being with them. Dragons often choose their partners wisely and when they do they leave a pack or a mark like of the Fairy Tails mark." Gajeel explained. At first the young boy couldn't comprehend what the older wizard was saying but as he clarified further he understood more and more. "So you mean to say she chose me as a partner?" Romeo inquisitively asked. "The term is mate." Gajeel answered back. Romeo only responded with a shocked expression. "She shouldn't have bit you. You should've bit her." Gajeel added "Nani!" Macao suddenly interjected. "My son is too young to be a husband, a mate, I mean get married, whatever you call it." Macao added. "It's fine. Like I said it's the males who mark the females. Also there should've been six other stages before the marking. That makes whatever bond she made with you voided. To add to that her dragon left her when she was only three or four so she probably didn't know why she bit you in the first place or most likely can't even remember the reason. Go ask Wendy to heal your neck so it won't leave a permanent scar. Gajeel calmly explained.

"Just out of curiosity what are the other six stages?" Romeo asked. "Well, let's see. The first stage is when a Dragon demonstrates his abilities. They show off their strength in front of their prospective mate to display that they are capable of protecting her and their future offsprings.

Meanwhile in Natsu's Team

"42, 43, 44." Natsu triumphantly counted several Vulcan Bodies that lay on the cave floor. "The total is 15 for me, 10 for Erza, 7 for Gray, 5 each for Capricorn and Leo, 2 for Wendy and how many did you get Lucy?" Natsu added. "You already said Capricorn and Loki got ten." Lucy answered in an annoyed tone "I asked how many you got.?" Natsu rebutted in a teasing tone. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little stung by what the Fire Mage asked. Knowing Natsu he didn't really mean harm with his thoughtless words but Lucy nevertheless felt a little hurt by them.

To add insult to injury she was just reminded by Master Makarov's fairly recent scolding. Before Team Natsu accepted the Vulcan Bounty Mission Lucy had a short conversation with the master. The discussion was mostly about Lucy's sole use of Celestial Spirits during battle. Granted that she is a Celestial Mage after all but the main point is without her keys she's virtually defenseless. She did understand the concept that the Master did want to instill in her but in the back of her mind she was also disputing his idea. After all doesn't everyone have weaknesses? If Natsu was fighting in a speeding train wouldn't he be useless as well or if Juvia was attacked in the middle of the desert she wouldn't be of any use either.

"Lucy, Lucy LUCY!" Happy repeatedly called for her. "You were in some sort of trance. " Happy added. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought for a moment." Lucy replied. "We're going. Start caging the Vulcans Erza commanded.

As they shipped the first batch of the Vulcans Lucy started calculating. 44 Vulcans multiplied by 100,000 jewels each is 4.4 million jewels divided by 5 would be 880,000 jewels each enough for this and last month's rent plus food for one month enough for a hundred or in this case her, Natsu, Gray, Loki, Erza and even Wendy or whoever in Fairy Tail that unexpectedly drops by and decides to eat her food without permission.

Since the wagons that Erza brought wouldn't suffice to carry all their bounty they decided to divide their team into two sub-teams. The first would be of Erza, Gray and Wendy while the second would be the remaining Natsu, Happy and Lucy. Natsu's team would wait for about two hours until the other wagons that Erza just rented would arrive.

After an hour passed Natsu and Happy dozed off and as Lucy was also about to head to dream land she was stern by a loud ruckus near the cages. Upon further investigation it seems one of the Vulcans managed to escape. It wasn't really hard to track the creature down since it leaves enormous footprints in its trail. When Lucy did finally manage to catch up with the monster she was surprised to find that the being found a friend as well.

Dealing with two enemies Lucy decided the best Spirit to summon would be Loki but as she was about to cast her magic she hesitated and without another thought decided to try to battle on her own. She didn't really think why she decided that in fact she didn't really think at all.

As the monster moved towards her she released her flour de toile. She was the first to give the initial assault. The monster only blocked it with its arm before she could retaliate the other Vulcan managed to do a sneak attack from the side and gave her a massive punch sending her body yards away from where she originally stood. The attack sent a repercussion of pain in Lucy's whole body.

As she lay on the ground she watched as the two monsters come closer and closer. She forced herself to stand regardless of the throbbing pain. She now only had one type of action plan and that was the run and dodge tactic. Run as fast as her little feet can carry her and dodge as many attacks from the two. It wasn't really the best plan more like survival instincts set into motion.

It was the first time that Lucy ever ran so fast. In her mind she could've been a contender in the track and field. When she looked back she became aware that the Vulcans where no longer after her. Never in her wildest imagination did she think she could outrun monsters as fast as horses. Upon closer examination she understood why they never caught up on her. A pink haired boy stood on top of two Vulcans piled on top of each other. "44, 45!" Natsu yelled out. Lucy couldn't help but only smile in response.

Back at the Guild

"The second stage in the mating ritual is to show dominance. Dragons are all born alpha leaders. The problem is dragons themselves don't have nuclear packs like other creatures. All dragons want to be leaders that will cause conflicts and tensions within a group. So the second stage is a tricky stage. A dragon must become a leader to a group that has all born leaders. "

Meanwhile in Natsu's Team

The two teams have finally met up with one another. Team Erza should've been in the city two hours earlier but instead they are in the middle of the Forsaken Forest presented with an odd predicament. The bridge that they originally passed through for some reason got destroyed. They have several choices on how to return. The only problem is the deadline for the Vulcan Bounty will be up in twelve hours.

The first choice which would be Natsu's choice is to use the left path. It is the shortest and quickest route and they could reach their destination within thirty minutes the problem is it is also the most deadly course. It is filled with many wild and ferocious monsters which they can easily destroy however fending them off and protecting their cargo would be a challenge especially since the monsters that live in that path's favorite delicacy would be live Vulcans.

The second choice which would be Erza's choice is to choose the right path which is the longer route. It would take approximately eleven hours and fifty five minutes to reach the city which doesn't even include the pittstops for the horses to rest, drink or even eat, so pretty much Erza's choice is to ride the horses, hard.

The third choice which would be Gray and Juvia's choice is to use the waterfall. A/N wait how did Juvia get here? Oh well she must've followed Gray They plan on dismantling the wagons and make make-shift boats out of them. Juvia and Aquarius could mold the water to make it a safe trip. The only downside to that is would the makeshift Wagons even float. They really didn't calculate the weight of the cages plus the Monsters inside them. Do they mean to release them from the cages and ask them not to jump out of the boat and swim to freedom? What about the horses do they intend to leave them behind as well. The waterfall afterwards river ride will take about 2 hours and they will be able to reach the outskirts of the city. How do you suppose they transport their cargo from there without the horses.

The fourth choice which is Wendy and Charlas choice is to rebuild the bridge. They do have enough man power if you include Lucy's celestial spirits like Taurus. They also did have more than adequate materials. The problem is they don't really have an estimate on how long that will take.

The fifth and the last choice would be Lucy's choice which is to transport them through zipline. The flour de toile extends as far as her master's wishes and it is essentially unbreakable. It could serve as the rope of the zipline with her estimate getting her team, the Vulcans, the horses and the wagons across would only take two hours plus another two hours to get to their destination. The only downside is the Flor de toile although unbreakable is undependable. If it or rather its wielder losses power at any time especially during transport it could be fatal to its user.

After thirty minutes of arguing Natsu had enough, they were only wasting precious time so he decides to resolve this one way or the other. He put out his hand and made a fist as Gray posed for an attack Wendy said. "Rock, Paper Scissor." Both chose rock. The others then joined in. "Rock, Paper, Scissors they said in unison. Again Wendy and Natsu chose Rock while the others chose paper. On the third, fourth and fifth time they still chose rock. "Stop using rock. The next time someone uses rock you automatically forfeit." Erza adamantly said. "You can't just make up rules for rock, paper and scissors." Lucy whispered. "Rock, Paper, Scissors." The two chanted. Wendy chose paper and Natsu chose scissors. Natsu yelled out in victory as Happy cheered. Charla did state it was unfair since Wendy would've chosen rock if it was made an option making her win.

Back at the Guild

"The third one would be fending off other male suitors. This is an important or crucial step. A dragon will desire what other dragons desire. The same rule also applies for their prospective mates. In return the dragons to should also be yearned by others. After all no one wants what others don't want as well. It is also another way to tell other dragons that there is already an official prospective claim."

"TADAIMA!" Natsu joyously proclaimed as team Natsu entered the doors of Fairy Tail. "How did your quest go?" Lisanna welcomingly asked. "It was another bust." Lucy depressingly answered back. "It turned out that our former boss wanted to capture Vulcans not because he wanted to put them in zoos but actually he wanted to capture them because they were impeding the boss' land reform. It's gets worse he was also planning to make coats out of the Vulcans' furs." Charla explained. "So we and when I mean we Natsu, Erza and Gray destroyed our former employer's base. All of us also had to rebuild a bridge and return the Vulcans back to its natural habitat." Lucy dishearteningly added.

"It's times like this that you should drink up." Cana merrily said as she handed Lucy a mug filled with alcohol. "Hey Luce, I don't think you should be drinking." Natsu exclaimed. "If you're a real man you'd drink" Elfman interrupted. "Pour me another one." Lucy requested. As Cana poured another serving for Lucy, Gray grabbed a mug of his own. Not to be shown off Natsu decided to join in and later on even Erza joined. Wendy was a little green with envy for not being able to participate but she felt more than red from embarrassment when she got glance at the boy near the bar.

After a couple of rounds Juvia and Lisanna intervened stating that they've had enough. Drunken Fairy Tail members are bad but what's worse are drunken Fairy Tail members that got engaged in a quarrel then in a fight then in accidentally destroying the Guild itself.

"Hey Gray you should listen to Juvia." Natsu tauntingly said. "…and you should listen to Lisanna." Loki retorted. "Where's Aries by the way?" Gray snapped back. "It's just like Natsu to make a simple drinking session into a drinking tournament. He even got Loki to partake. " Lucy thought. After several drinking rounds Erza, Elfman, Gray, Loki and surprisingly Cana and Gildarts fell unconscious with the huge amounts of alcohol they drank. Lucy didn't really involve herself with the drinking contest. She just drank what she thought would suffice to be a little tipsy but not enough to be called totally wasted an advice her friends should also follow.

Both Gajeel and Romeo watched intently who would remain the champion. They had an eye on either Gildarts or Cana. They even had a bet accordingly. It was an alarming result when it was Natsu, who was a first time drinker, that one. What astonished them even more was when Natsu got up on the stage and held Gajeels guitar and started to sing. "Don't tell me. The fourth stage is when the dragon serenades his prospective mate or rather in this case his victim." Romeo fearfully stated. Gajeel only nodded in response. It was obvious that Natsu sang his heart out even though you pretty much can't comprehend half of the lyrics. The words he sang were very slurry and his voice itself sounded terrible it was a cross from a dying deer to a toad being raped. It was that horrible. "With his performance I doubt Lisanna would get seduced by it." Romeo stated. "I don't think it's Lisanna he's trying to seduce." Gajeel answered as he hit the performer using his iron fist knocking him out. "Stop violating my prized guitar with your noise. Lucy you should take him home." Gajeel ordered. "Why should I take him home?" Lucy replied while she picked Natsu up. It was a really strange sight on how illogical women where. She was just objecting doing something she willingly did. No one asked her to pick him up she just objected when someone ordered her to do so.

As the two left the Guild Romeo then inquired "What comes after stage four?" "Stage five." Gajeel teasingly answered back. "You know what I mean." Romeo replied. "The fifth stage is when Dragons mark their territory." Gajeel stated. "What does marking their territory mean?" Romeo asked more intrigued then before. "You don't want to know." Gajeel only answered back.

Author's Notes: Well what do you think. I only plan on making a two-shot fan fiction. I've been sitting on this for a while. I forgot to pay my internet bill so I haven't uploaded it. Do you think I should continue this fan fiction? Like I've said I've been sitting on this for two weeks now and haven't created another chapter. Hit me with your reviews on what you want on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Mating Rituals

What felt like a ten minute walk felt like hours for Lucy. She had been assisting Natsu to walk ever since they left the guild. It wasn't really a weight she was not accustomed to carrying. As they walk, getting nearer and nearer to her home she silently cursed Gajeel for bullying her to take Natsu home. He could've been safe in the guild as long as he stays there and the guild would've been safe from him as long as he stays asleep. When they finally reached the doors to her rented apartment she realized the blue feline was missing. She would've searched for him if she had any strength left in her. She then remembered that Happy fell asleep on top of one of the tables in the guild. It was pretty late when Natsu and Lucy departed. She didn't really want to disturb Happy's sleep. Worse she didn't want to carry Natsu and carry Happy at the same time.

As the two went inside Natsu immediately claimed Lucy's bed as his. Lucy didn't even want to dispute who gets the bed so she just laid a couple of blankets and pillows on the floor and made her bed. As she lay down she instantly was taken over by slumber.

She really didn't remember what her dream was about. What she did wonder was the raindrops that fell on her was so warm. She never did experience rain to be warm. She always felt they were refreshing however this type of rain wasn't that. It had a foul smelling odor. You could even describe it as a musky stench. It wasn't really a dream she wanted to stay in so as she willfully open her eyes she saw a dark figure. After a couple of seconds when she did get her vision back to normal she recognized that the image was actually Natsu, standing and peeing on her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lucy stood up and angrily shouted. "Oi, Lucy I'm using the bathroom what are you doing in here?" Natsu questioningly ask. "YOU IDIOT! THIS IS THE BEDROOM!" Lucy retorted as she gave him the hardest Lucy kick making him fall unconscious.

As Natsu lay comatose on the floor Lucy instantaneously went to the bathroom to get herself cleaned off. She washed her hair and scrubbed her skin so hard that in some places it started to bleed a little. Never in her life did she felt so infuriated at someone until now. She never thought that a person could get so wasted that they'd mistake a person for a toilet. While she was scrubbing, brushing and cleansing herself as hard as she could she started to smell smoke coming from the other room. In horror, that's when she became aware that her home was burning. She wrapped a towel around her body and abruptly went to the other room.

She was in disbelief with what she saw. It was Natsu breathing fire. She didn't quite understand why Natsu her nakama would commit arson especially against her of all people but upon further examination it seems that Natsu was in fact throwing up fire. As Natsu throws up the contents of his stomach namely alcohol it might've caught a spark hence causing the original fire and when fire is doused with even more alcohol it tends to get bigger and bigger.

Lucy decided to summon the best weapon against fire she chanted "Gate of the water bearer I summon thee. Gate Open Aquarius." Instead of being helpful Aquarius only ended up fighting with her owner.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Aquarius insubordinately asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Put out the fire." Lucy retorted.

"With what? To use water magic you should have an available water source. Have you forgotten the basics?"

"There's water in the toilet."

"I should drown you in the toilet." Aquarius stoically said. After a second you could see her facial expression change from defiant to murderous. "Did you summon me from the toilet?" Aquarius said in a dark voice. Lucy knew if Aquarius stayed, the situation will only become worse, much worse.

"Force closure."

It was then that Lucy grasped the concept that Aquarius isn't her most helpful neither most loyal spirit so she decided to summon Leo and Capricorn instead. "What's going on?" Leo asked. "I'll explain later. Knock Natsu out!" Lucy stated. "Nani?" Leo replied. "You heard me. It's not that hard most of his movements would be uncoordinated. After you knock him out get him outside." Lucy said commandingly. "Capricorn help me salvage some of my stuff." Lucy pleadingly said.

The next day she found herself moping in the guild. Mirajane, Levy-chan and especially Cana, who felt guilty thinking she was the person who instigated the incident, tried to cheer her up. Alas they were all unsuccessful. She just wanted to be left alone in a room full of people. It was another one of those weird illogical things that Gajeel found weird about women. Lucy really didn't want to be alone when she felt so defeated but she didn't want to be pestered by the others with questions like what happened or are you ok? Most importantly she didn't want to sound optimistic and peppy for the benefit of not making others worry about her.

"Lucy." A voice said. She was all too familiar whom the voice came from. He wasn't really someone she wanted to deal with at the moment. "I know you're sorry. I wish I can make it up to you." Lucy cynically said. When she turned around she did see Natsu's hurt expression. She knew deep inside Natsu already felt guilty about the unpleasant incident so there was no reason to hurt him even more.

Natsu sat down beside her. He felt the tension between them but he still proceeded to make amends of the situation. "Have you thought about where you will be staying?" Natsu asked. "Mirajane and Levy-chan offered temporary accommodations. Mirajane lives with her siblings so I really didn't want to impose. Levy-chan lives with her immense collections of books and well I didn't want to be a burden to her when she's reading or researching. Leo said I could stay in the spirit world but that would be a no brainer since a day in their world is three months in ours. If I decided to stay let's say three weeks in their time I would been gone for 7 years in ours so I don't want another time skip in my hands. People might start to think I'm immortal." With her few final sentences she forced herself to smile and even chuckle at the notion. "Gray also said I could stay with him and well I don't really want Juvia to kill me in my sleep so… yeah I have thought about my options." Lucy added. "Stay with us." Natsu said adamantly. Lucy could see the seriousness etched in his face. She did consider the many downsides to that like Natsu snores as loud as a pig in heat so she might not get enough sleep, Natsu and Happy are like pigs who keep an unclean house and the two also eat like pigs so she will probably end up shelling out the money for groceries most of the time. There are upsides as well. Lucy is sure she'll have a bodyguard 24/7. She doesn't have to pay for rent anymore. Best of all she won't really feel lonely at times unlike when she's home alone. Weighing the upside from the downside it was not a match. In the end it was the upside that won.

Later that night, it was her first time to spend the night in Natsu's residence. She spent half the day tidying the house so that she could see it as livable. Natsu willingly gave up his claim to the bed for Lucy. For half the night she pretended to sleep and she knew Natsu was doing the same thing. The lack of snoring was a dead giveaway. It wasn't like it was the first time they would sleep beside one another but it was the first time they would sleep together alone in Natsu's house and even if you count Happy in it's still a little unnerving for a man and a woman to share a room alone. She didn't really understand why they felt uncomfortable with each other that night. They have slept beside one another several times in Lucy's old apartment.

It was Natsu who first broke the silence. "When I was a kid Lisanna asked me to have a family with her, I'd be the dad and she'd be the mom. I'm not sure if she remembered that." Natsu said. "Aren't you worried she might get angry or something because of this?" Lucy answered. She wasn't really sure why she answered that. She wasn't even sure why Natsu was opening up about his childhood particularly about a sweet moment with Lisanna. "When I was old enough and when Master Makarov finally permitted me to live on my own Happy and I built this house together. It was for my future. I also remembered a conversation I had with Igneel. Before Dragons choose or even find a partner for themselves they first make a nest. It's one way to prove their worth as the pillar of the household. If their prospective mate agrees to live with them that means they're engage and soon to be united." Natsu pronounced. "So wouldn't Lisanna be pissed that you brought me here?" Lucy questioned. "Lisanna has never set foot in my house, nor has any other girl except for you." Natsu declared.

There were so many things running in the mind of the Celestial Wizard. She didn't even want to think about what it all meant. However she snapped back to the norm when Natsu continued.

"I didn't build this house for Lisanna. I built it for you. I built it even before I met you because one day I knew I would be with you." Natsu said as he kneeled in front of the blonde lying in his bed. If Lucy was confused before this time her brain went dead with everything the fire mage said. She understood his words she just couldn't comprehend what they meant. He leaned in and Lucy only froze it would be their first kiss. It would be her first kiss. He slowly inched his way but she was shocked that he went pass her lips. She felt his lips touching the skin of her neck. She swore she even felt his tongue slightly flickered as if tasting her. Then she felt it, a sharp pain in her neck. She didn't budge though neither did she flinched or showed any signs of deterrent towards him. She just remained in that position she could feel a little blood drizzling down her neck but still she didn't budge. After being bitten she felt his tongue slowly licking the blood. It was a sensation words couldn't describe. Afterwards he looked intently in her eyes and seized a kiss from her. She could still taste some of her own blood. She could taste herself in him. She didn't really want to analyze the situation she just permitted herself to be caught in the moment. "You belong to me." Natsu said as if it was a primal voice. He didn't say she belongs with him. He stated she belong to him as if he was conquering her and taking her as the trophy.

She didn't respond but that doesn't mean she declined. It could be that he only used poor choice of words or it could be that there really was something primitive within her to agree to such a primal request. Regardless of the reason she was now his and she would also make sure that he was also hers.

The next day a certain Iron Dragon slayer that was the type to keep to himself and never likes to interfere in the business of others noticed an embarrassed expression of a certain young blonde haired girl entering the doors of Fairy Tail. He couldn't help but meddle especially since there was a noticeable bite mark found on the girl's neck. To top it all, it wasn't the regular love mark. It was a bite which obviously wasn't made by an animal or a monster. It was made by a person, a human being, by a dragon slayer. He approached her cautiously and sat beside her. "Do you believe in dragons? He asked. He didn't wait for a response and continued "The dragons that took me, Natsu and Wendy took us as their own. They were our surrogate parents. They thought us about magic, the world, how to read, to take care of ourselves. They left us with all sorts of wisdom and knowledge. I was a lot older when my dragon left me. So I remember more intricate details of some of his teachings. I remembered a day where he withheld training and decided to explain to me about partners. Dragons will only choose a partner that would be a match for them. The partner will not necessarily be as strong as them but should at least be as strong willed as them. Another thing is that they should be compatible in characteristics. There's no point in having a partner where you will end up arguing most of the time. That would take the fun out of being with them. Dragons often choose their partners wisely and when they do they leave a pack or a mark like of the Fairy Tails mark." "Who knows maybe Levy will enter here tomorrow with one of those marks as well." Lucy replied mischievously as she watched the shock expression Gajeel made.

**Author's Note:**

**So the Dragon Mating Rituals are as follows.**

**Demonstrating Power**

**Showing Dominance**

**Fending off other male suitors**

**Serenading**

**Marking Their territory**

**Building a Nest **

**Marking**

**Please don't kill me hehehe this is what happens when you watch too much Discovery or National Geographic. So what do you think? I'm thinking about making a fan fiction of Levy and Gajeel or Romeo and Wendy… **

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. HOW I WISH THOUGH…

**Thank you so much for your reviews to tell you the truth I planned on abandoning this fic but you guys change my mind. Again, thank you so much**

A/N: Thank you to moemoekyun, FudoTwin17, Kari-Fairytail, Wasabi-kun, xXxSnowyDreamxXx, final-zangetsu, User 627, abby59, GoldenRoseTanya, Suilen, Callisto Sangre, Jenny1751, TheObliviousOtaku, pall18, Future Shining Star, Hinagiku Zeelmart, IamaPegasusDEALWITIT, Erza Scarlets, km28ave, LuckyLifeSmile, EchizenRyoma

Special thanks to LittleLiar666 yup I suck at math whahaha

Thanks to Joker07 but uhm who is rolu i know the second part is Lucy but who is the ro

I have a lemon on this chapter however I'm having second thoughts uploading it. So I only uploaded the clean version. Hit me with your thoughts if I should update this chapter with the original version or is the clean version ok


End file.
